With popularization of broadband network technologies, watching a network video has become an important entertainment manner in people's daily life. For example, when a user watches a video by using a network device such as an intelligent personal television (IPTV), a personal computer, a mobile phone, or a tablet, if the user does not want to watch currently played video content, the user needs to select, by opening an episode-selecting interface of the video, a video that needs to be watched.
In the prior art, an episode-selecting interface of a video generally can only display an episode list of the video. According to the episode list on the episode-selecting interface, the user selects a video that needs to be watched. During playback, playback progress of a current video is displayed at the bottom of a playback interface by using a playback progress bar.
However, in a playback manner in the prior art, when wanting to watch another video, the user cannot determine a watching status of the another video, and may repeatedly open a watched video, which causes inconvenience in selecting an episode by the user.